Love Hurts
by spacepixie87
Summary: There's a murderer amoung Harry's friends. Can Harry and Ginny find the killer before all their friends die one by one? R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Ginny Weasley rose from bed and stretched, raising her lanky arms towards the greeting sun. Scratching her head of vivid red hair she made her way to Hermione's bed. "wake up 'Mione!" said Ginny, loosely shaking her sleepy friend . Giving up for now, Ginny went to the bathroom to get ready to go to Hogsmeade with a bunch of friends. At the same moment, Colin Creevy was nudging Neville Longbottom awake from his peaceful sleep.

"Come on, Longbottom, we're going to be late, plus I've got someone special to see." Said Colin pulling his socks on, while trying to buckle his belt.

"well at least you have a girlfriend to see, I haven't anyone, 'cept Trevor." Sulked Neville, sitting on the edge of his unmade bed.

"Oh some off it. After Seamus moved away, you've asked Lavender out seven times and she said no-"

"it wasn't just no, she laughed in my face and said that this was getting tiring for her." Shot back Neville back, bitterly.

"What ever, the point is she turned you down so you should move on."

"Don't forget about Hermione, she also turned you down."

"It's alright Neville someday you'll find her."said Colin reassuringly patting his back.

"You really think so?"

"Yea."

Finally they all met down at their common room; Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Colin, Ginny and Dean. The secret entrance was frozen over so the disappointed students grabbed their brooms and headed out to the snow covered grounds.They were the few students left who didn't or couldn't go home for the holidays. Ginny and Colin held hands as they walked out side, they've been dating since Valentines Day and keen on each other like mad. Harry and Hermione were also dating finally Hermione have found the guy for her. They've been dating for about as long as Giny and Colin. Ron, on the other hand had just chucked Parvati. Lavender, Dean and Neville were also single. The five usally hung out together while the two couples were on cloud nine.

Everyone stood on the edge on the frozen lake and mounted their brooms. Chily wind whipped their hair around and bit at their cheeks. Ginny looked down at the middle of the lake to find that it wasn't frozen over. She looked back up at Dean and muttered to herself , "What a dork," as Dean's broom started bucking wildly. "He's going to fall in the lake and freeze his ass off!" As if on cue Deans broom gave one more heart wrenching flip then he plumped 30 feet in to the merky waters. "DEAN!" shouted Ginny as she and the rest of the group swopped down to Dean who was flailing then Dean went under leaving a trail of bubbles in the freezing waters. Eyes wide they watched as a Comet 64 broom stick floated to the surface. Dean Thomas was dead.


	2. The killer inside

"I am sad to announce that our own Dean Thomas from Gryffindor is had died." Said Dumbledore gravely as the few students and staff stood at the edge of the black lake. They all stared out solemnly and some of them cried. Hermione Granger snuggled up to Harry and sniffled," He was such a joker; it'll never be the same anymore, Harry.

"I know 'Mione, I know." Hushed Harry while rubbing her arm comfortingly. He looked over at Ginny who stared hypnotically at the icy waters, not shedding a tear or showing any signs of emotion, Colin wrapped his arm around her waist but she didn't even faze. 'Strange.' He thought still staring; Ginny looked over at Harry and smiled sadly.

Later the seven students gathered in Ginny and Hermione's room, still in their plain black robes. "I'll miss him, he was my mate." Said Neville huddled on the floor.

"Yeah, he was a great bloke and a funny guy to boot." Agreed, Colin nodding reminiscently.

"It won't be the same here without him. I keep expecting him to burst in here and make cheesy jokes about our clothes and Neville over there." Said Ginny melancholy. They all nodded sadly knowing that it'll never happen...again. Dean's jokes and antics are silenced forever.

It was two days after Dean's death and now when people walk past the display case in the Great Hall, his picture and name was added there along with many students and staff that fought bravely in the final battle with Voldemort. The tragedy of Dean was too fresh in their minds, his horrid screams, the sickening splash, panicky flailing and the silent bubbles.

"Wait! What if it wasn't an accident? The only time I've seen this sort of incident is in Harry's first year when Professor Quirell jinxed Harry's broom." Said Hermione, looking around the room nervously and hugging her knees tighter.

"Codswallop! Why would anyone want to hurt Dean? He was nice to everyone!" argued Colin, anger rising.

"Easy, there Creevy," said Neville, "but it's true, who'd want to harm Dean?"

"Someone in the room." Said Ginny quietly.

No one said anything after that remark. They just sat there uneasily observing each other.

The murderer sat in the room among the others and pretended to be unnerving and shifted eyes with the others, the murderer thought amusing, "Bunch of prats, if I were to kill all of them now it'd be impossible, all of them against me, no. Better to wait and take those damn bitches out one by one...

I hope the readers like it so far. WARNING: THERE IS GORE IN THIS STORY.

Please continue on reading as I've worked on this fic for ages.

Of course I don't own Harry Potter. I wish...Mmm lewd thoughts...


End file.
